Dark Dreams
by HansFanatic69
Summary: When the man of your dreams is dropped at your feet asking for you to kill him, what do you do? HansXAlucard
1. Chapter 1

Lost in the night were the thoughts of the infamous Alucard. The events of the day unfolding before his eyes. Seras managed to get herself stuck in the wall once again trying out some of her powers that she never fully acquired, Sir Integra threw a fit when she found out her men stole her cigars, and Walter seemed too distracted to entertain the poor vampire. A very uneventful day. No missions. No ghouls. No Nazi scum. Annoying and boring.

Laying on his back with hands behind his head, Alucard tried to entertain himself with thoughts of war and bloodshed. Surrounding him were candles. Their light flickering as if they were humans screaming for mercy. The drab gray stone walls were adorned with crimson red drapes and chains from many years long past. His large, dark wood bed rest to the left of his lonesome coffin, which was perfectly centered in the room atop a pile of dry soil.

The deadly blood sucker was lying on his bed, stripped down to his pants with his perfectly toned, snow kissed torso exposed. Eyes shut and hair scattered across the feathers pillow, he sighed sadly as he imagined how much fun it would be if one particular man would attack him. His heart practically started beating as he ran through step by step plans of how he could bring down the werewolf that had been plaguing his mind recently.

"_Mr. Gunsche. Oh how I would just LOVE to get my hands on you!" _he said somewhat lustfully. Just as he had said this, there was a quick bashing on his heavy wooden chamber doors.

"_Alucard! I have something I need your opinion on!" _Integra yelled as she barged in.

She darted down the steep steps with what looked to be a chain in hand. Following this chain seemed to be a dark figure. She pulled at it ruthlessly till it tripped and fell down, hitting the floor face first. Alucard's eyes opened when he heard the loud thud of a body hitting the floor. He the arose from his mattress and waited for his master to further explain why the man he'd been thinking of was lying on his floor.

"_This mutt walked into my chamber in nothing but his undergarments and a collar and then proceeded to collapse on my floor!...What do I do with him? Surely Millennium will come for him…"_ she peered at her servant with much confusion.

He chuckled devilishly.

"_Leave him here. I'll watch over him till he comes to. Get back to whatever you need to. Should they come for him, I will personally take care of it. I doubt they would send an army after one person after all."_ He said calmly.

"_Can I count on you to NOT kill him?"_

"_No promises master."_ He bowed and grinned.

"_Alucard!"_She said furiously.

"_Fine fine. I won't harm a hair on his little head. I promise."_

With that she exited his chambers and left the unconscious man in the hands of her hellish servant. Once she was gone he approached the sleeping man before his feet. He bent down and pushed the godlike man on his back to assess him.

His chest and abs seemed to have been sculpted by demons and tanned to the perfect hue. The v cut along his waste was very prominent and very seductive. His collar bones flowed threw to his shoulders which were so broad and strong. They looked as if they had the weight of the world on them and he held it as though it was not even there. His arms were tones and wrapped in layer after layer of glorious muscle. Moving up his wide neck he noted how chiseled and perfect the structure of his face was. Luscious tan lips were slightly parted and the vampire could practically feel the heat radiating from him. His eyes were shut but his rustled white hair begged him to touch it.

Taking a step back the couldn't help with think that this sinfully decadent creature should belong to him. Oh the things he thought of doing to him. String him up from the walls by the shackles and touching every last inch of his body. Tasting everything that was offered to him and stealing everything that wasn't. He wanted to fight this man as he'd always dreamed, but now he found himself wanting to do much more with the helpless captain. So much more.

Without a second thought he shook all those naughty thoughts from his head and saw a small piece of paper looking back at him from underneath his collar. It read:

"_To whomever may claim me,_

_My name is Hans Gunschen as you probably know and I can no longer stand the people In Millennium. Especially that damned Major. Later this evening I will be heading toward the Hellsing estate in hope that Alucard may end my life. I've lived long enough without reason and I find meaningless to move on. As to why I am dressed the way I am, the only clothes I had were of uniform style and I found it better to be dressed as I am. To whoever is reading this and whoever may read this after Alucard has hopefully ended me, I am happy with how I've lived before all this. I am proud to be who I am, but I feel I've lost my way. I may be making no sense, so I should stop here. _

_Auf Wiedersehen und danke. _

_Hans."_

"_I shall claim you, but not kill you."_

_**Till the next night. **_

_Sorry if it's a little short. I will be making this a yaoi if enough people care to read it. I'll try to write more every night… with the exception of the weekends.. and eventually build it up to a lemon. Thank you for your patience. It's very much appreciated. =]_


	2. Chapter 2

Alucards thoughts: '…'

Alucards words: _"…"_

Han's Thoughts:_"…"_

Han's Words:"…"

Upon the breaking of morning light, Hans awoke on a bed in a dark room. The smell of blood practically drowning him. There were no windows, just candles that he found to be fast asleep. Looking around his unfamiliar surroundings, the beautifully confused wolf man spotted a coffin sitting to his right. Vary scarcely decorated, the coffin claimed the attention of the surrounding space.

Groggy and vision blurred, he decided to sit up. The dark silk sheets slipped off his skin and grouped in a small pool by his legs effortlessly. There was a small pain his shoulders as well as his neck. Most likely just an uncomfortable sleep.

Two things had crossed his mind: Alucard had had not killed him and he appeared to be near the infamous creature.

Looking around once more he found that the coffin had been cracked open and there was a piercing red glowing eye watching him. Right below a pearly white fang was noted. Soon after the discovery a familiar chuckle filled the room and echoed back.

"_So you've finally awakened have you?"_

Hans remained deathly silent.

"_You'd been out for three days. How cruel of you! I was so worried!"_ Alucard cooed. He smiled and flashed a glimpse at his pearly whites. Another chuckle erupted from his chest when he saw Hans frown.

'_Why did you not kill me?'_ echoed through the vampires head. He smiled.

"_Well my dear pup, your note was not very clear."_ He answered. His guest's head tilted in reply.

'Oh how cute he is!' was screaming at the back of his head.

"_You don't remember the note that was left on your collar?"_ Hans shook his head.

"_Or that you stumbled into Sir Integra's office in your underwear and passed out?"_ Another shake of his head.

The curious vampire decided to end his barrage of question with one final one.

"_Did you wish for me to kill you?" _

_He nodded. _

"_Why? You seemed to have a good thing going at Millennium."_

"_May I speak?"_ Alucard nodded.

"**Thank you."** Hans was now using his voice. Just in that sentence the age old vampire found himself gnawing on his lower lip. So heavy his accent was. How sexy he did sound when he spoke. Oh how he would love for his guest to stand.

"**The fat man is a pain. The people there and ignorant and stupid, and I've just lost all meaning in my life. I've come to hate myself for being a monster and yet I can't stop. Whenever I see blood and carnage all around me…"** From his chest grew a deep, menacing growl followed by a slight tilt backwards of his head. After a moment he calmed. Standing up swiftly he turned towards the stone wall and began punching the wall growling.

"**I FUCKING HATE IT! So much! It's gotten to the point I get horny when I see a dead body! End me! PLEASE!"**

During his rant the vampire had risen from his sleep and sat on his resting place. Hans quickly turned around and pinned him to the wood. Bare skinned and completely exposed, he looked down at the man that could end his suffering.

'I'm so glad I decided to steal his underwear last night…'

"**Kill me!"**

"_Kiss me."_

Without warning the white haired god dropped his head low and claimed the lips below. Entangling and coaxing out the warm tongue that lie below. This hot and heavy kiss lasted not long, but long enough to steal the air from the poor vampire. Pulling back the wolf man look below with a very serious face. Alucard looked up at him wide eyed.

"**Was that not what you requested?"** The man below nodded.

"**Good. Now kill me."**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Then kill me."**

The words rang through the vampires ears. Spreading and echoing in his head like a fire through a forest. Before he could stop himself he shook his head.

"**And why not?"** The vampire looked up to see that his lovely wolf man was slightly frustrated.

Alucard gave the man that was still hovering before him a sad smile.

"_Because I can't kill a man who has so much to offer."_ Hans now stood up looking down at the beast.

"**What do you mean?"** he asked emotionlessly.

"_Stay here with me, by my side, and not only will I give you reason to live, I will offer you enjoyment in being a monster and the ability to release all your frustration that comes with it." _The vampire gave his guest with a confused mask on a wickedly lustful smile. _"What do you say?"_

Hans hesitantly nodded.

"_Marvelous! I will report this to Sir Integra that our dear Hans wishes to join Hellsing. While I'm gone, go wash up. I will return shortly with fresh clothes. Try not to get caught while bare."_ With a suggestive once over he smiled. _"The showers are up the stairs to the right. Can't miss it. I'll bring you a towel when I can."_

As soon as Hans nodded in compliance, his gracious host disappeared into thin air. Doing as he was told , he trudged up the stone steps that led up to a long marble hallway. Turning to his right, he spotted a set of grand white doors with tile peeking out from below. The smell of steam engulfed him as he creaked open the giant doors. Someone was in there?

Once inside, Alucard rose from the steam.

"_Told you I'd be done soon. I brought your new uniform and a towel."_ He smiled and started stripping himself of his now damp clothes. _"Would it bother you if I showered too?"_

"**Not at all." **

With that being said, the ex-Nazi ventured to the opposite corner of the shower room and turned the nod. Water slid down with perfectly tanned skin to seek what lies below his waist. Resting in his gorgeous white hair, the burning liquid crawled down to his lips as he tilted his head forward and back, relishing in the feel of being clean again. The curious immortal crept up behind him to have a closer look.

With reflexes completely inhuman, he turned and caught the vampire by his neck, pinning him to the wall.

"**Let's get one thing clear here. I don't care if you are a man or a woman, I do not like being anyone's 'toy'. If you try to exercise any of your power over me, I will not hesitate to show you how weak you truly are. You chose not to kill me and instead decided I had some worth. I shall be no one's slave. No one's bitch. If anything, you will be mine."**

"_Where did all of this come from?"_

"**It came from you eyeing me, stealing my boxers, and looking at me like you'd love nothing more than to bend me over and see how loud I'd squeal. Unfortunately for you I don't go that way."** He bent closer to his ear. **"I'm the master here. Not you. You hold no power over me." **

With a devious chuckle and a violent shove, Hans had his new slave on his knees. He took a ball of matted hair into his hand and looked down into the eyes of his stunned prey.

"**And guess what? I want to play a game."**


	4. Chapter 4

"**And guess what? I want to play a game."**

Without another word wasted, using the hair balled in his fist, he forced Alucard's mouth open and rammed his full length to the back of his throat. Gagging and choking, the helpless vampire did all he could to push himself back. Hans had become much stronger since their last encounter. He couldn't push away the man that was about to have his way with him.

"**Suck it nice and good, less you want a lot more pain later."**

Realizing what he meant, the vamp licked at his member till it was dripping wet and releasing delicious liquids. Soft deadly moans seeped from the horny wolf as he pulled back Alucard's mane and pushed it forward again. This was a repeated act.

As soon as Hans was going to climax, he pulled back his pet's head and unloaded on his face. The hot white liquid dripped down his nose, cheeks, and spilt from his mouth. Hans bent down, licked the man's cheek, and passionately locked lips with his newly found slave. Their tongues intertwined violently until the wolf pulled back and threw him to the floor.

Now lying on his chest, Alucard felt something warm lift up his hips and thrust into him mercilessly. Screams of pain and pleasure filled the heavy air around him.

"_You're hurting me!"_ Alucard yelled out.

Hans placed a hand on his shoulder and thrust himself in deeper. Quicker and quicker he pulled out and slammed back in. Blood now dripped from the poor vampires entrances and dripped down the German's legs.

"**Shut the fuck up you filthy leech. From here on in, you are going to tend to me and come anytime I call for you. Is that understood you slut?"** he growled into the masochistic vampire's ear. He nodded.

"**Now,"** he purred. **"Call me master."**

Whimpering and crying, Alucard called out.

"_MASTER!"_ As soon as that title passed his lips, he himself unloaded onto the floor.

"**Fucking masochist."**

Hans slipped out from his toy and swiftly changed into his new uniform. It was exactly like his last one, only yellow with the Hellsing emblems adorned on the shoulders. Integra had this uniform specifically prepared for his awakening it would appear.

"**This Integra woman wishes to speak to me, does she not?"**

"_She does."_ Alucard barely mumbled.

"**Clean yourself up and take me to her."**

"You refused to kill me, therefor my new calling is to make you pay for your decision. Beware vampire, I will make you wish you killed me. Although I will not avoid having as much fun as I can." He thought to himself sinfully.

_**Sorry that this one is very short. I have not written anything of this sort in a long while and my head is moving very slowly. Please be patient with me.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"You refused to kill me, therefor my new calling is to make you pay for your decision. Beware vampire, I will make you wish you killed me. Although I will not avoid having as much fun as I can." He thought to himself sinfully.

Walking out of the shower room Hans held his head up high and smirked.

"**Hurry up and lead me to her."**

Alucard came up behind his new master and hugged him tightly from behind.

"**I warn you vampire, do not fall in love with me. You will only cause me trouble."**

The boy leech silently allowed a tear to escape the corner of his eye. It was too late for that. He knew now not to admit it although he was sure he's said it because he was already aware. Letting his hands slip from his master's chest, he whispered in his ear.

"_You treated me gently just now didn't you?"_

"**Yes I did. But don't fret my dear. I will do much worse when the time comes. Now, take me to Integra."**

As directed, the newly made man walked toward the office of his 'master'. Once at the grand wooden doors, he turned around and softly caressed the wolf's lips with his own. Hans did not respond, but simply kept looking ahead. On that sight he turned back and opened the doors for his new owner.

"Hello . Welcome to Hellsing."

Sir Integra Hellsing sat before him with a slight frown on her face.

"_Why do you look so sad master?" _Alucard spoke gingerly to the woman at the desk with a cigar in hand. Hans silently tapped his foot in disapproval. He took note.

"Not sad. Angry. And I am angry because Police Girl managed to destroy my rose garden. AGAIN! Do something with her Alucard! She's YOUR little rat anyway!"

"_You know damn well that that stupid girl can't do a damn thing right. What's the point in telling her anything if she's just going to screw it up and fuck something up yet again?"_

"Forget it." She turned her attention to the strapping young man before her. "How are you getting along with my vampire? Well I presume?" Hans nodded. "Very good. Alucard will show you to your room later this evening but for the time being, he is to take you to the kitchen to find something for you to eat. I am sure after having been asleep for so long you must be famished. Walter should be preparing something as we speak. Off with the two of you then. Go on."

With a flick of her hand she sent the men away to follow the smell of meat and drink. The aroma practically visible to the starving wolf. His stomach now seemed to be punishing him for not having fed it sooner and now teasing it. Following the decadent smell he found his way to the kitchen without aid from his toy. ALucard stopped him before he went inside.

"_What a powerful nose you have master."_

"**All the better to smell you with my dear."** He mimicked. Dipping close to the dead man's neck he inhaled deeply.

"**And you smell like you crave something."** Hans chomped down on his neck, drinking in all the crimson blood that fell from the wound. Retaining some in his mouth, he kissed Alucard deeply and swapped the remains for his tongue.

Like a horny slut the vampire moaned and in response his neck was held firmly by his master.

"**Hush now. You wouldn't want Walter to see you acting so helpless and weal would you?"** He snickered and continued. **"He might get jealous."**

_**This is for Saturday and Sunday. Finally straightened out all my thoughts! It should be smooth sailing from here on out! YAY!**_


	6. Chapter 6

"**Hush now. You wouldn't want Walter to see you acting so helpless and weak would you?"** He snickered and continued. **"He might get jealous."**

As if in cue, Walter opened the door to the kitchen to see what all the noise was. Quickly Hans pulled back and bowed to the servant man.

"_So you really HAVE become a part of our humble organization. Come in. I have something prepared for you."_ He waved Hans into the kitchen.

Sitting down at a round wooded table in the corner of the lightly lit room, a plate of food and a cup of coffee was placed before him. Before eating he thanked the butler and took a bite of a red, ripe apple that was it a woven basket at the middle of the desk.

"_Please excuse me. I must take my leave."_ Both men nodded to him as he walked from the room and left the slave and master alone. The wolf took a long sip from his coffee and burned his lip. He winced.

Alucard bent forward and kissed him softly, and in response, Hans pushed him away violently.

"**I'm not a woman. A little burned can't hinder me. Stop acting like my wife."**

His lover pulled away sadly.

"_I'm sorry…"_ He looked down at his feet.

Practically inhaling the remains of his breakfast, Hans picked up a nearby newspaper and began reading while he started on the rest of his coffee. The next half hour went by very silently.

"**What am I to do the rest of the day?"** He broke the silence.

"_What would you like to do?" _

"**I think I will just wonder the grounds and familiarize myself with my new home."  
**_"That sounds like fun!"_

There was a short silence.

"**Alone."**

Hans walked out of the room without another word.

_**Sorry for such a short one. Christmas soon and I'm in a daze.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Having left the room alone and in a hurry, the wolf man found himself wondering the halls of the Hellsing estate for what felt like eternity. Down one of the forever traveling corridors, Sir Integra Hellsing crossed his path and gave him a suggestive glance.

"Having fun roaming my estate ?" The head of the household asked.

Hans nodded without verbal reply.

"Very good." Slowly she approached the new recruit and pushed him towards the wall gingerly.

"You are a trained soldier are you not?"

Again, he nodded.

"Then you know how to follow orders to the T. Good. Come to my office later this evening. I have a few orders I must give to you."

She moved her mouth right under his ear.

"I have but one more question Hans, is your body…pure?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Allow me to clarify, have you ever felt a woman's touch?"

A small chuckle erupted from the shocked man.

"I do not know if I would call it a 'woman's touch' but I have suffered the lust of a maiden. Let's just leave it at woman are beasts behind beautiful masks. I try to stay away when I can." He snickered once more before squeezing himself against the wall as to try to escape her touch.

Alucard entered on sight.

"Sir Integra, I must ask you to move away from this man. You are making him very uncomfortable and I fear for your safety."

Her head whipped up.

"I am not. He is my soldier and I can do to him whatever I please. You should know better than to attempt to order me around Alucard."

"I am simply implying that if you make any further advances, you will be in danger master. He is preparing himself as we speak to attack you should you move in on him. You don't see him clenching his fists and bending his knees?"

Integra took a step back and looked him over. He noted his tensed hand and arms. His knees were most definitely bent as if ready to pounce on his prey. He did not care at all for her advances.

"Hans, are you homosexual?"


	8. Chapter 8

"No ma'am. I am not homosexual. I just happen to not enjoy lustful women."

"I am far from lust crazed ." Her response was greeted with a halfhearted sigh.

"With all due respect, no you are not. You are still a virgin, which makes you curious and curious women are always the most dangerous."

Integra threw her head back laughing. Alucard gave her a skeptical look which was noticed.

"It would seem that I have not only been rejected by my own servant, but I have been listed as dangerous. Do you not agree that that title is ludicrous?"

Alucard laughed under his breath and took a step back, remaining quiet. No answer would cross his lips. Integra took a few steps back as to allow Hans some space to relax as she continued her bazar tirade. Her voice seemed to grow in volume as she tried to take everything being said in.

He'd turned her down for being a virgin. He HAD to be homosexual. Either that or something had to be seriously wrong with his head. And who doesn't like women who are pure of flesh?!

Before she could completely flip her lid, Hans spoke.

"I am sorry if I appeared to have come off rather strongly, but I am currently seeing someone."

That was it! That's why he was being so sharp with his words. Integra all but sighed in relief.

"Who is she? Who is this 'veteran' tramp?"

Alucard swung around with such force, had anyone been standing by he, they would have flown off the floor and out the window.

"I am no tramp! And I am hardly a 'veteran' of the trade!" He shrieked. All the 'manliness' he's been withholding from his trainer lashed out.

Integra responded to her slave's outburst rather quickly, though her response was directed towards Hans.

"So you ARE homosexual!"

"No I am not. I am bisexual ma'am."

Integra paused for a moment.

"Do you love him Hans?"

A second passed before anyone reacted.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you in love with Alucard?!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you in love with Alucard?" She cried out a second time when she received no response.

"No I am not and I do not plan on allowing that to happen."

Integra smirked devilishly and walked away without another word.

Standing in front of him with his back faced, Alucard still had stayed silent. Hans could feel his unease. It was practically suffocating him.

"May I make a request….Master?"

"You may."

Without warning Alucard turned around, shoved him against the wall, and claimed his lips. Without giving him enough time to breath, his tongue ventured into forbidden grounds, traveling and exploring the walls around. Hans embraced this slave, allowing him the chance to let his weight fall into his arms. There he rested for a second before pulling his lips back from his lovers.

"You told Integra that you were seeing someone and she thinks it's me…" a short pause.

"And?"

Alucard took in a deep breath.

"And… I was wondering if we could…you know…..actually….go out…?"

Hans pushed him away and looked at his blushing face. His eyes were cast towards the ground.

"Sorry, but when it comes to dating, you are not my type. I like a man who can provide me a challenge. I don't want to tie myself to a man with ovaries." His gaze lay firmly on his lovers face. "You are my toy, my servant, and my slave. Nothing more."

Alucard refused to meet his gaze. This irritated Hans. He caught his chin between his fingers and forced him to look into him.

"I told you from the start, don't fall in love. You refused to kill me, so I plan on making you suffer for your decision foolish boy."

Without another delay, Hans turned and crushed Alucard against the wall, bashing his head against the concrete. He cried out in pain, allowing Hans an opportunity to aim for his neck and bite down as hard as he possibly could. The sound on his screams sent a shiver down his spine and encouraged him to play more.

Unfortunately before he could make his toy beg for his touch Walter walked by them. Without a word he parted the two of them and gently planted a kiss of both men's lips before he continued walking. The No Life King and the wolf man watched as the mysterious man vanished into the shadows.

Hans smirked and brought his hand up to his lips. Looks like there's a new toy roaming his halls.


End file.
